


a moment alone (or not)

by musicals_musicals



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Dance With Us 2020, Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene, its in between i love you emma nolan and the real prom, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: “As soon as I’m done here do you want to help me grab some speakers?” Emma asked. A trip to the audio tech room would be a nice break, and hopefully give them some time alone for the first time since getting back together that morning.“Of course,” Alyssa leaned back against the table, going through the bag of streamers and tossing rolls to people who looked bored.orEmma and Alyssa try to find a moment alone together while decorating for the inclusive prom
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 80
Collections: Dance With Us Week 2020





	a moment alone (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> written for dance with us day 5 greenelan

Emma was setting the drink table in the back of the gym when a pair of arms snaked around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder “Hey, ‘Lyssa” She mumbled, leaning back so she could look Alyssa in the eye, the other girls hair tickling her chin. “Did you just get back?”

Alyssa placed a kiss in the general area of Emma’s cheek (it was closer to her ear but Emma still appreciated the thought), before pulling away and dropping a plastic bag on the table next to the cups “We have  _ so many _ streamers”

Putting together a prom in half a day was not as easy as it looked, every hour or so something would be missing and they would be forced to send someone to the store. Emma had already been twice, once for the cups that she was now stacking, and once for more duct tape. Hopefully this would be the last one, with Alyssa and Angie picking up enough streamers to cover the entire gym and a parent Emma didn’t recognize bringing another box of chips.

“As soon as I’m done here do you want to help me grab some speakers?” Emma asked. A trip to the audio tech room would be a nice break, and hopefully give them some time alone for the first time since getting back together that morning.

“Of course,” Alyssa leaned back against the table, going through the bag of streamers and tossing rolls to people who looked bored.

Emma set out the final bowl and stuck the extra cups under the table for when they inevitably ran out. She offered her hand to Alyssa “You ready?”

Alyssa tossed the last of the streamers to Kaylee and took Emma’s hand “Let’s go”

It was an amazing feeling, walking through the gym while holding Alyssa’s hand. They didn’t have to hide anymore (even though they were technically going to hide in a closet, but it was the principal of the thing). They walked around the gym, looking for Mr. Hawkins and taking in the progress that had been made on the decorations.

“Emma! There you are” Mr. Hawkins appeared in front of them, keys already in hand “I talked to Mrs. Hart, the speakers should be in the closet that's right inside the door of the audio tech classroom”

Emma decided not to mention that she has never been inside the audio tech room. “Okay, is there anything else we need to grab?”

Mr. Hawkins considered the question for a few seconds “I don’t think so, just grab the speakers”

Emma took the keys, specifically putting them into her pocket so that the ones they needed hung outside, separating them from the others. “We’ll bring those right up”

Alyssa waited until they were out of the gym to elbow Emma with a small laugh “Do you even know where the audio tech room is?”

“Vaguely” She was pretty sure it was in the basement, somewhere by the photography classroom. Emma started walking towards stairway B, until she noticed that Alyssa wasn’t walking, just watching at Emma with an amused expression.

“Babe, it’s that way” Alyssa pointed behind her to stairway C with the hand that Emma wasn’t holding. 

Oops. “I was close”

“Sure”

Alyssa actually took audio tech, so Emma decided it would be best to just follow her. As it turned out Emma had been very wrong with her previous assumption, the audio tech classroom was nowhere near photography, in fact it was on the opposite side of the school. When they got there Alyssa grabbed the keys from Emma’s pocket, easily picking the correct key and smoothly unlocking the door despite the fact that the lock was at least 20 years old.

Alyssa grinned at the look on Emma’s face “Student council,” She explained “I always grab the speakers for events”

“Why didn’t you tell me I was working with an expert?” Emma teased, distracted from the speakers by the cute proud expression on Alyssa’s face. In a split second decision Emma leaned over to kiss Alyssa on the cheek.

“Didn’t want to steal your thunder” When Alyssa smiled it was soft and loving, and Emma couldn’t help the blush that creeped up.

Alyssa unlocked the closet door, and groaned. Both speakers were buried under a pile of textbooks that nearly reached the ceiling. It would be a pain in the ass to get them out.

Emma stepped closer and looked around for anything that might make it easier to move the textbooks. Unfortunately there wasn’t anything tall enough that would allow them to just slide the huge piles off of the speakers. Everything would have to go on the ground, which means they would have to do them in groups of one to three textbooks at a time. The front speaker had a corner that was unburied, Emma looked between Alyssa and the speaker. If she stood on the corner she would probably be able to reach the top “Can you stand on the speaker and hand me textbooks?”

“So much for making out in the storage closet” Alyssa muttered, causing Emma to choke on air.

“That isn’t– I did not– How dare you question my good intentions?”

Alyssa looked unimpressed “Is that not why you asked me to come with you? Because if so that’s a little disappointing”

“I asked you to come with because I love you and want to spend more time with you,” Emma paused “And yes, maybe I was hoping we could make out in the storage closet”

“That’s what I thought” Alyssa carefully climbed on top of the speaker, reaching up to grab the top two textbooks. They easily fell into a pattern, Emma setting the textbooks against the wall in neat piles when Alyssa passed them down. Before too long they were moving onto the second speaker and Emma had constructed a solid textbook wall. She placed the final text book on the last pile, with a thud of finality.

“That took so long,” Emma sighed, sitting down on one of the speakers to catch her breath.

“True, but you know what we can do now?” Alyssa took both of Emma’s hands with a small flair, using them to pull herself closer before sliding them up Emma’s arms to loop around her neck. 

Oh. Emma grinned at her girlfriend’s antics, letting her own hands fall to Alyssa’s waist and tilting her head up. She could feel Alyssa’s breath on her face as she leaned closer. Right as their lips were about to touch there was a loud banging noise.

“Emma? Alyssa? You guys been down here forever! Do you need a hand?” Nick asked, banging on the door a few more times.

“Nooo” Alyssa groaned quietly, letting her forehead rest against Emma’s. 

It was really cute, unfortunately Emma couldn’t kiss her beautiful girlfriend, and instead had to go open the door like a responsible human being.

**Author's Note:**

> this originally started as me wanting to write about them getting ready for the prom together then i just,,,,, didn't do that.
> 
> as usual comments and kudos are fun! find me on tumblr [@izzy-mccalla](http://izzy-mccalla.tumblr.com/) where i post about the prom and some other stuff


End file.
